Jiralhanae Minor
Jiralhanae Minor is the lowest and most common Jiralhanae (Brute) rank. The Jiralhanae who have this rank are the youngest and most inexperienced in the Covenant.Bungie.net Service Record They are very weak compared to Major Brutes, but still can be challenging, especially on Heroic and Legendary. Background The minors in Halo 2 had little or no armor or helmets, though in Halo 3, the Minors have acquired a green with a lustrous blue-green hue Power Armor, though without the shoulder and knee pads, and ankle armor of the higher ranks. They still have chest and back armor, and unlike before, a blue-green helmet. Combat ''Halo 2 These Brutes haven't yet earned the right to carry a Brute Shot, which makes confronting them somewhat easier than it's higher ranking counterparts. Since they don't have helmets, it is easy and best to use headshots from a Sniper Rifle, M6C Magnum, Beam Rifle, Carbine, or a Battle Rifle. They often make tactical errors, such as standing in one place while firing or rushing forward into enemy fire, which one can use to their advantage. They also fire in shorter bursts and have somewhat less accuracy and lower rate of fire. They usually wield Covenant Carbines or Brute Plasma Rifles. Bungie Studios was not very happy on the outcome of the ''Halo 2 Brutes. They said that they were only "damage sponges", and weren't as fun to kill as Bungie wanted them to be. One could simply kill them by standing back and rapidly shooting at them with the Needler or any other weapon. ''Halo 3 Much like the ''Halo 2 Minor Brutes, they are the lowest in rank and therefore do not wield the far more dangerous weapons such as the Gravity Hammer. They most often use Spikers, Covenant Carbines, and sometimes Plasma Rifles. In addition, they have turquoise armor. One of the best ways to kill them is to use a overcharged Plasma Pistol shot on their armor followed by a Battle Rifle headshot. On lower difficulties, to save ammo, you can melee them. However, use extreme caution when combating Brutes in hand to hand combat as even Minors have the ability to kill obstinate players. On lower difficulties if you get one or two minors wielding a non-vicious weapons in between yourself and a Brute with a Brute Shot, the Brute Shot Brute may fire at you, miss, and kill the minors. However, this is merely for fun and should not be regarded as strategy. The Brute minors have the least combat experience and are the easiest Brute warriors to kill. Frag Grenades are an excellent strategy on Legendary, especially when you have U-shaped cover. Attack the Brutes and then run to the other side of your hiding spot, throwing a grenade while the Brutes' attention is directed elsewhere. Trivia *Although the Brute Shot is reserved for higher ranked Brutes, Minors have been known to use it on The Covenant. *When any other Brute rank gets infected by the Flood, their armor turns into the armor of a Minor. *This rank has frequently been used erroneously identify Brutes wearing complete infantry-type Power Armor (Jiralhanae) in marketing campaigns and videos like Halo: Landfall, Believe, and We Are ODST, which is often gray in coloration. This rank has even been applied to a Jiralhanae wearing Stalker-type Power Armor (Jiralhanae). *One of the many mistakes of the Halo Encyclopedia includes replacing an image of a Brute Minor with a Major. References Category:The Covenant Category:Brutes Category:Ranks